Qui aime bien châtie bien!
by maos07
Summary: Lorsque nos amis se mettent dans la tête de rssoudre nos soucis à notre place, les conséquences peuvent parfois être désastreuses comme inespérées. Une mission pour aider un camarade du village peut parfois avoir du bon... J'aime pas les résumés


Disclamer : Je ne suis pour rien dans leur création…

Genre : Euh Romance on dira.

Couple : Anko/Ibiki pas banal je sais.

Histoire : Les membres des différentes sections où travail Anko ont décidé de demander de l'aide à l'Hokage, afin de trouver ce qu'il lui arrive et de pouvoir l'aider. Le moral des troupes de Konoha en dépend.

Petite folie lyrique de 2007, ma deuxième fic, que d'émotions quand j'y pense…

Sur la très belle chanson de Renaud _« Je cruel », écoutez-là !_

_Bonne lecture !_

'MARRE !

J'en ai marre !

J'EN AI MARRE ! Raz le bol, la casquette ! Par-dessus la tête ! Raz le cul !

Il n'est pas humain, ce n'est pas possible ! Non, mais vous le jure, ça peut pas exister un mec comme ça !

J'en connais à la pelle des glaçons de première classe mais là….IL les surpasse tous ! Absolument tous, c'est plus un glaçon c'est un iceberg ! Et encore là c'est un euphémisme, je parierais ma solde des TROIS prochains mois que le pôle Nord est plus chaud que LUI !

C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI CON, INSENSIBLE ET BOUCHÉ MA PAROLE !'

_C'est un jeu cruel  
Mais c'est la vie ma jolie condamnée  
C'est parc'que tu es belle  
Parc'que je t'aime que je suis sans pitié..._

Ça fait déjà deux longues heures que la jeune femme fulminée contre CET homme. Qui est-il me dirai-vous ?

$$$$$$Flash back$$$$$$

Quelques semaines plutôt, bureau du très vénéré Hokage….

«-Hahahahahah

-Tsunade-sama, arrêtez de rire ça n'est vraiment pas drôle ! S'écria l'un des junnins présents.

-Euh…pfff…c'est juste que votre requête est vraiment comment dire… inhabituelle !

-C'est à la demande générale de tout les services que nous sommes ici. La moitié de mes effectifs sont mis en repos forcé pour cause de dépression…

- Dans l'Anbu, ce n'est pas mieux ! Mes hommes refusent de faire toutes missions qui soient à moins de cent kilomètres de Konoha ! Renchérit le chef des Anbus ! »

Les jounins et les Anbus réunis virent la Godaïme joindre ses mains devant elle et y appuyer sa tête dessus. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Tsunade-hime cogitait de puis quelques minutes déjà lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le dernier participant à la réunion…

«- Ibiki, tu es en retard ! Lui fit remarquer sèchement l'Hokage.

-Désolé mais j'avais un interrogatoire sur le feu… » Se justifia le responsable de la section des interrogatoires et des tortures, sous la grimace que fit Tsunade.

Il y eu un long et pesant silence dans la pièce, tous retenaient leurs respirations durant l'échange visuel qui se passait entre Morino et la Godaïme….

Dans un soupir, celle-ci reprit sa position première lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une demande de mission, un peu particulière….

Les différents protagonistes de cette « réunion au sommet » manquèrent un voir deux battements de cœur lorsqu'il découvrir la tête que faisait la Godaïme, ce n'est pas vraiment sa tête qui était effrayante… C'était son expression, son sourire. Un sourire qui vous ne promet pas une fin bien heureuse mais plutôt une mort lente très lente et surtout dans d'affreuses souffrances…

« -SHIZUNE, hurla Tsunade.

-Oui. Hokage-sama ? Fit cette dernière lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte.

-Tu veux bien faire appeler Anko Mitarashi, s'il te plait.

-Oui. Tout de suite. »

Quelques minutes plus tard dans un bar de Konoha….

«-Anko Mitarashi ? » fit un homme masqué. La personne avachie à sa table devant plusieurs bouteilles de saké vides leva lentement la tête vers l'Anbu et dit d'une voix pâteuse :

« -Kes ti me veu toi ?

-Vous êtes demandé chez l'Hokage. Immédiatement !

-Mouais. Mouais, ça va ! J'a…hips…rrive ! »

Dans le bureau de Tsunade, quelques minutes et détours plus tard…

« -Anko, tu pars demain pour une mission au Pays de l'Eau…

-Pfffffff ! (Soupir profond de la part de la jeune jounin)

-Anko… Dit très froidement la Sannin.

-….

-Pour cette mission, tu partiras pour une durée encore indéterminée – cela dépendra de toi- mais tu seras en équipe avec un autre jounin…

-Qui ? » L'interrompit la jeune femme.

Tsunade poussa un soupir magistral exaspération et se dit :

'C'est vrai qu'elle est fortement démotivante depuis sa mission de recherche du repère d'Orochimaru avec Kakashi. Je me demande ce qui c'est passé réellement, j'ai eu beau questionner à ce propos et il jure par tout les dieux qu'il ne s'est strictement rien passé et qu'il lui a rien fait non plus…En même temps je n'ai pas le « talent » naturel d'Ibiki Morino pour ce genre de chose…. Ça me donne une deuxième idée, hoooooooooouuuuuu, ça c'est une idée comme je les aime ! Un coup en quitte ou double !' (Avec son fameux sourire qui fait froid dans le dos)

« -Viens demain à huit heures précise dans mon bureau. Je te donnerais ton ordre de mission et par la même occasion te présenterais ton coéquipier pour la mission.

-D'accord….

-Sortez ! Sauf toi Ibiki… »

_Quand elle est montée sur ma mouche  
Je l'ai ferrée comme un salaud  
Mais je l'ai embrassée sur la bouche  
Avant de la remettre à l'eau_

Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti et hors de portée auditive, Tsunade pris la parole et déclara d'un ton neutre :

« -Tu vas être son coéquipier pour cette mission…  
-Mais….commença le jounin

- JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ? C'EST CLAIR ? » Cette question étant plus une affirmation qu'autre chose elle reprit où elle en était. « Tu seras son équipier pour la mission sachant… (Elle lui tendit le rouleau.)… que cette mission est simple. Ton travail à toi consiste à lui faire avouer absolument tout ce qui la tracasse depuis quatre mois.

-Attendez si j'ai bien compris vous voulez savoir ce qui la rend bizarre aux yeux de tous ses collègues ?

-Oui.

-Mais… mais…je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi ? »

La Sannin le regarda avec un sourire goguenard et dit :

«-Ce n'est pas toi le spécialiste des aveux ?

-Hmmmfff !

-Demain. Huit heures. Dans mon bureau, Ibiki. »

$$$$$Fin du flash back$$$$$

'Là je suis pommée ! Je sais plus quoi faire !'

Lorsque la Godaïme lui a dit que c'était Ibiki Morino qui allait l'accompagner cela lui avait ni chaud, ni froid.

C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps avait envie de rien, elle ne voulait rien. Elle se sentait incroyablement vide. Elle était néant. Et cela depuis quel était sorti pendant un moment avec le fameux ninja copieur. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps deux, trois semaines tout au plus puis il l'avait plaquée en lui disant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Et enfin il avait ajouté : « Va voir celui que tu aime et ne perd plus ton temps avec d'autres comme tu l'as fait avec moi ! », à quoi elle avait répondu « Je n'aime personne… ».

'Ou plutôt personne ne m'aime' pensa-t-elle sur le moment.

Et c'est cette pensé qui lui faisait broyé du noir depuis quelques temps.

_Tu viens d'échapper à la mort  
Te crois pas pour autant sauver  
Chaque fois que reviens l'aurore  
C'est la vie le vrai danger..._

Mais elle avait une mission à accomplir, une mission pour l'honneur de son village.

Et l'honneur c'est la seule chose qui la motivait vraiment ces derniers temps…

Anko avait bien réussit son travail d'infiltration, cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle travaillait comme bonne dans l'immense demeure du seigneur qui avait demandé leurs services.

Au bout de six semaines d'infiltration, la kunoichi de Konoha avait enfin débusqué l'espion.

Durant les six semaines passées sous une couverture de bonne, elle avait beaucoup discuté avec Ibiki, s'étant trouvé un intérêt commun pour ce qui était de la torture et tout les deux espérés qu'il aurait affaire à un coriace.

Dans un cachot, mis à la disposition des ninjas de la feuille par le seigneur des lieux, était enfermé l'espion car celui-ci résistait étonnement bien à la torture « made in » Mitarashi Anko. Cette dernière commencée vraiment à désespérer de pouvoir lui faire cracher « le morceau » lorsque le shinobi lui proposa un petit jeu de torture mentale…

Un nouveau truc qu'il venait imaginer et qu'il avait une envie folle de tester sa trouvaille.

Après quelques explications sur le déroulement de cette torture, Ibiki Morino vit s'afficher sur le visage de sa coéquipière un sourire qui annonçait beaucoup de chose. A ce moment là, il comprit la mission officieuse que lui avait donnée La Légendaire.

_C'est un jeu cruel  
Mais c'est la vie ma jolie condamnée  
C'est parc'que tu es belle  
Parc'que je t'aime que je suis sans pitié...  
_

'J'ai mis plus d'un mois afin de préparer le terrain afin de lui faire dire ce que le Hokage m'a demandé mais cette fille et soit stupide soit d'une force de caractère monstrueuse !'

L'homme aux cicatrices se posait beaucoup de question à propos de la femme qui était enfermée dans ce caveau oublié des Hommes sur ces propres ordres !

En effet, il avait manigancé un scénario des plus rocambolesques avec l'aide des jounins sous ses ordres étant libres.

$$$$$$$$Flash back$$$$$$$

Les deux shinobis de Konoha revenaient tranquillement du Pays de l'Eau après la réussite de leur mission sous les vifs remerciements du seigneur local. Leur voyage durait depuis deux jours à présent lorsqu'ils sentirent le chakra de shinobis bien camouflés dans la végétation qui les entouraient.

La brune se retourna vers son équipier et dit doucement :

« -Ibiki, rassure-moi. Tu ne sentirais pas comme une présence…

-Si. Et si je ne me trompe pas. Ils sont au moins cinq voir six. » Lui répondit-il.

Au même instant dans la cime d'un des arbres les surplombant, les six ninjas qui attendaient patiemment depuis plusieurs heures leurs proies, se dirent qu'il était tant de lancer l'attaque.

Soudain les attaquants sautèrent à terre et se jetèrent sur le couple de combattants de la feuille à une vitesse fulgurante. Les protagonistes engagèrent un combat largement défavorable à nos shinobis, un combat à trois contre un.

Bien qu'étant des jounins de haut niveau Ibiki et Anko se faisait dépasser par les événements. Ils menaient un combat dos à dos en alternant des attaques de Ninjutsu et des attaques de Taijutsu, mais la brune laissa pendant un très bref instant une ouverture dans laquelle un des opposants s'infiltrat et lui mit un coup sur la tempe qui la plongea dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

« -Stop ! Cria Ibiki. C'est bon, passons à la deuxième partie du plan.

-Bien, chef. Suivez-nous, on a trouvé un endroit génial. » Lui répondit un des 'attaquants'.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans l'embrasure d'une porte vermoulue d'une épaisseur incroyable…

« -Bon. Un fois entré dans la cellule, vous fermez la porte et vous appliquez le scénario que je vous ai laissé jusqu'à ce que je vous donne le mot de passe. Leurs ordonna l'homme couturé qui se dressait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Oui, chef !

-Le mot de passe, reprit-il, est : quatre coups rapides, deux lents et à nouveau quatre rapide. Et reprenez contact avec Tsunade-sama.

-Compris ! » Lui répondirent les hommes présents.

$$$$$$$Fin du flash back$$$$$$$

'Je me demande honnêtement combien de temps elle va encore tenir !' se demanda le chef de la section torture.

'Je sens que je vais craquer ! Je sens que je vais craquer ! Je sens que je vais craquer ! Je sens que je vais craquer ! Je sens que je vais craquer ! Je sens que je vais craquer !'

« -JE CRAQUE ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! Hurla la brune.

-Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça ! Ce n'est pas ça qui nous fera sortir !

-TU PEUX BIEN PARLER ESPÈCE D'ASSENTIMENTAL CONGÉNITAL !

-Pff ! Lui répondit Morino. Je ne comprends vraiment pas tes collègues qui se plaignent que tu sois différente ses derniers temps…. »

La femme lui envoya un hurlement de rage et d'indignation.

« -Qu'es ce que ça peut leurs foutre, hein ? Je leurs ai pas demandé de l'aide, ni quoi que ce soit ! Je me mêle pas de leurs vies y ont qu'à faire pareil ! Ce que j'ai ça ne les regarde pas que je sache, merde à la fin ! S'écria la kunoichi.

-…

-ET TOI, TU POURRAIS AVOIR UNE RÉACTION, NON ? TU M'ENERVES A ÊTRE STOÏQUE COMME ÇA ! UNE SEMAINE QU'ON EST COINCÉ DANS CETTE FOUTU CELLULE ET T'AS PAS DIT PLUS DE DIX MOTS ! Lui hurla-t-elle à la figure tout en l'agrippant par le col de son manteau.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as ?, lui dit-il tout en se dégageant.

-CE QUE J'AI ? TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QUE J'AI ? J'en ai juste marre que tout le monde me déteste, j'en ai marre d'être seule, toujours toute seule, parce que personne ne peut me supportée… »

Elle finit sa phrase dans un souffle de voix et des larmes commencèrent à perler sur les joues d'Anko, et le cœur d'Ibiki manqua un battement.

Ibiki Morino, LE Ibiki Morino, l'homme au cœur aussi froid que la glace, l'homme totalement dénudé de sentiment pris le menton de la kunoichi sécha ses larmes dans un seul geste et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Anko qui était totalement sous le choc de dit rien, ne bougea plus n'osant même pas respirer.

_C'est un jeu cruel  
Mais c'est la vie pour l'éternité  
C'est parc'que tu es belle  
Parc'que je t'aime qu'un jour je te tuerai..._

Celui-ci s'aperçut de son geste lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Il était totalement perdu, il mit fin au baisé se retourna d'un bloc et toqua à la porte suivant le code convenu.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit immédiatement et l'homme sorti.

Anko le vit sortir de la pièce, entendit des murmures et comprenant ce que cela signifiait elle fit deux pas et hurla : «-SALAUD ! JE TE HAIS ! »

Sur ces mots, une femme entra et dit :

«-C'est sur mes ordres que cette « attaque » et votre pseudo emprisonnement on était fait !

-Tsu…Tsunade-sama !

-Oui. J'ai laissé libre cours à Ibiki pour savoir ce qui te rendait autant morose, ces derniers mois. Et cela sur la demande de la plupart de tes collègues et des tes amis… (Soupir)

Tu peux sortir maintenant. »

Quelques semaines plus tard, au bureau de l'Hokage…

« -Anko, je t'ai fait venir car j'ai un poste à te proposer.

-Lequel ?

-Le poste de chef de la section des interrogatoires et de la torture…

-QUOI ? Mais… mais …Bégaya la brune

-Oui, c'est bien le poste d'Ibiki. Mais celui-ci a démissionné, il y a deux jours, et il t'a recommandé personnellement.

-Je … je

-Va maintenant tu as une semaine pour y réfléchir et me donner ta réponse ! »

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Anko, ses pas la dirigèrent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte vers le bar où elle a l'habitude de venir se saouler les soirs de déprime.

Elle s'assit à une table puis commanda deux bouteilles de Saké, elle avait à peine terminé la première qu'elle se leva en courant et partit comme une furie vers l'appartement de l'homme qui occupé ses pensées, absolument toutes ses pensées…

Elle frappât pendant plusieurs minutes avant que celle-ci s'ouvre sur un Ibiki sortant de sa douche vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile.

« -Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Ibiki, pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Rentre chez toi. Tu vas être malade. (Car en effet il pleuvait des cordes !)

-Non. Répond–moi d'abord.

-Si tu tiens tellement à le savoir c'est que j'y arrive plus. VOILÀ POURQUOI ! »

Soudainement, elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer en lui demandant pardon.

_Quand tu t'es pendue à mon cou  
Je t'ai ferrée comme un salaud  
Je t'ai embrassée partout  
Mais je t'ai gardée tout contre ma peau  
_

Il lui releva la tête et sans réfléchir, il commença à l'embrasser doucement. Il interrompit son geste la regardant dans les yeux avec la peur qu'elle se braque, qu'elle le rejette… Cette dernière lui passa la main derrière la tête et reprit le baisé en l'approfondissant.

_Joli cœur et jolie bouche  
Tu peux toujours te planquer  
Sous un caillou sous une souche  
Je t'ai pris ta liberté_

Il ferma la porte, pris sa belle par la taille et colla contre la porte avec un mouvement un peu sec qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Il lui prit les mains et les lui tient au dessus de sa tête, elle le regarda faire puis plaça une des jambes autour de la taille de son amour afin de le rapprocher d'elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

_C'est un jeu cruel _

_Mais c'est l'amour pour l'éternité  
C'est parc'que tu es belle  
Parc'que je t'aime que je t'aime enchaînée..._

Il n'y avait pas photo, ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Une nouvelle relation était née un unique mélange quelque peu explosif de tendresse et de violence. Mais après tout une vieille expression dit bien : « Qui aime bien châtie bien ! »…

The end !


End file.
